Scotts' Special Forces
_________________ ____________________________- ________________________________ -____________________________________ _______________________________________ __________________________________________________________________________________________ SSF Basic Description SSF is it's own individual special forces branch of the US Armed Forces. They use the latest military technology, even experimental. They are currently fighting ISIS and other terrorist groups in Iraq and Syria, and are also fighting alongside the rebels in Syria (secretly; they do not wear US flags on their attire). The idea was first conceived by Ethan Scotts, who now has full command of SSF. Training Not much is known about the training for SSF. One thing that is known is that they learn all types of ground warfare and also air warfare - yep, they also learn to fly air vehicles. They also go through frogmen (combat diver) training. It is rumored to be somewhat harder than Delta Force training. Collaborations -Scotts' Special Forces has close ties to KEST, and commonly collaborates with them. -Scotts' Special Forces and 7 other special forces groups conducted Operation Swordfish, which w̶a̶s̶-a total wankfest, in short, kicked some terrorist ass. Manpower As of 5/27/16, the number of troops in SSF is estimated to be around 850. COMBAT -Syrian Civil War (On the side of the rebelsssssss) -Currently fighting ISIS and other terrorist groups in Iraq and Syria -Operation Swordfish EQUIPMENT (Common" chart levels: 1-4: not very common, 5-6: not uncommon, 7-8: common, 9-10: very common) The SUPERIORITY M4 5, the GVR 10, and the "Jackal" Battle Rifle 8 are currently the standard issue rifles of SSF (HK416A5 2 and G36KA4 4 are substandard). For CQB roles, a Relby (MIL version, of course) 9, a BPS-SB 7, or a PDW II 5, are usually issued, although some troops have been issued prototype models of the GVC, a carbine version of the GVR 4 (High Standard Model 10 6, the Benelli M4 6, and the MP5A4/MP5A3/MP5K-PDW/ 5 are substandard). Tank crews prefer the PDW-II or the MP7A2 5.5. For stealth roles, a CTR-IS 7 is usually used but (like above) some have been issued prototype models of the SC-6 4 (the MP5SD6 6 and the Honey Badger PDW 7 are substandard). For longer ranges, a Hades DMR 5, a Watchdog (comingsoon) 10, or the "Soul Eater" AMR (comingsoon) 8 are issued (G28 5 is substandard). For anti-fortification roles, the HHGL Mk. II 10 is issued. For support roles, the GVMG BF-7 10 is issued (MG5A2 7 is substandard). The AP-3B Mk. III 8 and NS Arms P2016 7 are the standard sidearms of SSF (SFP9-SF 6 and the Beretta M93R 5 are substandard). They also use the AG36 (for mounting on the G36Ks) 4, the M203/A1 7, and the HK269 9 as underbarrel attachments. Frogmen are issued the "Hammerhead" Underwater Rifle. OTHER EQUIPMENT SIATF/SIPF uses MPBA (Maximum Protection Body Armor) Mk. I for body protection. It is bulky mostly in the middle-lower chest area because a large layer of force-absorbent gel is there. For head protection the TSDH (Tactical Shrapnel Deflective Helmet) which has integrated night vision goggles, pull-down sunglasses, and a MilPad Electronic Pulldown Device. They use HCCR (Heavy Carrier Chest Rig) to carry their ammunition. For combat clothing they wear universal camo suits. They wear regular combat boots for regular missions and running boots for CQB. SSF converted 20 M4's to .256 NS for testing to see the advantages over 5.56 NATO. Tests are currently ongoing. VEHICLES -CT-16 Winfield -HT16 Ridgway (A2 Version) -Pitbull IFV Scotts' Special Forces: Proven Valor Team The Proven Valor Team is a part of SSF that only accepts the soldiers (in SSF) that have shown enough proof in combat that they qualify for such a task. Training is mostly classified, but some test categories are known: -Extreme mental courses (They have to learn to resist intense brainwashing) -Extreme Physical Courses (Soldiers have to undergo intentional physical harm in this course, and it has been criticized for this) The only video of the Proven Valor Team in action was in Operation Swordfish. They were working with the US ELITES, and one squad, rushed a very small 2-story house that was full of insurgents and the squad managed to clear the house in less than 16 SECONDS. It is very extremely rare to get into the Proven Valor Team, and it is estimated that there are only ~50 soldiers in the team.Category:Special Forces Category:Future